


[Podfic] Petits Moments by fraternite

by yettheywereintrepid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Post-College/Graduate School, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Member Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yettheywereintrepid/pseuds/yettheywereintrepid
Summary: "Love isn't found only in grand gestures and dramatic declarations--it's also there in the small things, the little moments people share as they go through life together. A touch on the wrist; an evening sitting together in comfortable silence; someone who knows your breakfast order without you saying it; someone who's there when you're crying.And this is just as true for platonic love."This is a podfic of Petits Moments by the talented fraternite!Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos on the original work, and if you have anything else you would like me to podcast, message me here or on tumblr @yettheywereintrepid!





	[Podfic] Petits Moments by fraternite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petits Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230238) by [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/fraternite). 



**Stream here:**

[ **Or download here** ](https://kiwi6.com/playlists/32132-Petits-Moments)

 

 

I hope you enjoy listening to my interpretation of Petits Moments by fraternite. I love this author and highly recommend checking out some of their other work. I'm actually working on a podfic of one right now!

Thank you for listening!

P.S: Since this is a multi-chapter fic, I included a playlist embed. It should start playing the next chapter automatically, but if it doesn't just click the arrows to skip through chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do more podfics please message me on Tumblr @yettheywereintrepid with suggestions! This was actually really fun for my first time, and I'd love to continue if people want me to!


End file.
